


Messin' Around

by Rebecca_D_Struction



Series: She likes the scars [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deadpool/Reader - Freeform, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Smutty, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, daddypool, deadpool/writer, from the writers perspective, naughty deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_D_Struction/pseuds/Rebecca_D_Struction
Summary: I wanted to go out, I really did, but just look at those muscles, they make his red and black suit stretch deliciously. It's not the first time Deadpool has messed up my plans, my friends will be pissed I blew them off but honestly, he is sooo worth the bitch faces I'll get tomorrow. Right before I make them all blush from hearing why I ditched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't one of those slow burn ones...  
> Apologies if you find errors.  
> This is the 3rd story in a series but it can be a stand alone.  
> If you like this story please drop a comment and kudos! thanks!

 

 In my doorway stood a 6'2" statue of muscle and crazy, I didn't even need to turn from my vanity, there was just something about him.

"Your messin' with me, There is NO way you actually find THIS attractive." He gestured to himself wildly.

"We’ve been over this DP. I look at you like my knight in bloody kevlar, your scars don’t bother me because I have a fucking scar fetish and don't even try with the age difference, you know I like daddy kink just as much as you. Or don’t you remember?” I glanced over at him for a second raising an eyebrow.

His expression changed from skeptical to rapacious and in an example of his speed, in the time I took me to blink his lips were against my ear. My body tensed at the sudden closeness, not knowing what to expect from this seductive yet unstable man."You wanna call me daddy while I make you sit on my fat cock again? Is that it?"

 I looked at the whites of his mask, I know I looked scared but that's because on some level he stilled scared me. He IS a trained killer, like the best basically. Plus he s kinda crazy. Feeling his gloved hand slide over my jaw pulled me from my thought, he slid his thumb over my bottom lip, tingles started in my belly that made me want to arch back towards him, the material of his glove was oddly stimulating, I watched in the mirror as he pushed the digit into my mouth.

"Suck.” Is all he said so softly in my ear. I love the look he gives me when I’ve got something in my mouth. I massaged his finger with my tongue and swallowed easily to the knuckle until the fabric was slick with spit. With a groan, he pulled it away, chuckling as I made an anxious mew at the loss.

"Shhhhh princess, daddy’ll give you something better to suck in a minute. Now get down like a good little slut.”

I knelt in front of the mercenary on my hardwood floor and reminded myself to get throw rugs. I couldn't care right now though, I love it when he gets dominant.

"You're so good." He praised standing in front of me. I watched him as he undid his pants pulling his hard cock out for me. It was so thick, nothing had been as good since or before. Clenching my thighs together I looked up at him as if about to beg.

"Scarred for her pleasure," He joked, secretly hoping I wouldn’t run screaming from the room as the boxes cursed him for ruining the moment. Licking my lips I looked up into the white patches of his mask and pout.

“Daddy you’re too big.”

"Fuck, I love when you talk like that." He groaned looking down at me while squeezing the base of his pulsing cock.

“You’re gonna practice breathing through your nose today beautiful."

The head of his cock bulged with blood as he squeezed and a bead of precum formed at the tip. It just looks so delicious I helped myself to a little taste, making sure to look up so he could watch me slide my tongue over him. His breath caught as he watched me.

"You want to make me happy baby girl?" I nodded, "swallow me down all the way.”

I licked my palm to slick him up, he's so long and heavy It's really breathtaking (heh, see what I did there). Going out be damned, there is nothing better than the feel of this cock in my hand right now. I moaned as I Swirled my tongue around his head slowly taking more and more. When I couldn’t take any more of him I gagged and pulled away, looking up with that pouty face that always got me that grin of his.

"I want more."

He laughed.

"You can have it all princess."

"Help me?" I asked averting my eyes from his, red staining my cheeks.

“Every time you say that I want to cum.” He breathed.

“Good,” I said selling it with a bratty smile, which made him chuckle.

"Daddy’s gonna fuck that look right off your pretty face."

He waved his cock in front of my lips until I stuck my tongue out and he slapped his thickness on it a couple times, I slurped him down my throat until I couldn’t fit anymore and let out a whimper. He groaned at the vibration and made a sympathetic face gently resting his hand on the back of my head.

“Ready baby doll?”

I gave a second whimper and he pushed my head down. I started to struggle a bit so he grabbed my chin to keep me in place.

“Shhh, baby just breathe.”

I couldn’t though, he was so big I could feel my throat stretching and I could barely get any air. I tapped him on the thigh and he quickly pulled me off his cock and pulling his face to his asking if I'm ok? With a kiss to his mask and a nod, he pushed my head down stuffing himself back down my warm throat. I gagged but was finally able to relax. He slid himself all the way down and I could feel his skin meet my lips as he made sure to bottom out, even going as far as smushing my face into his body for good measure. The feeling of him that far down my throat made me tremble, I was lost in it, in being his little fuck doll. Lack of oxygen had me almost passed out when he pulled me off of his dick, thick strings of saliva and precum trailing connected us like a bridge. I sat back on my heels trying to regain myself from the experience. My knees ached from the hard surface and my mascara clearly wasn't waterproof as I looked at the black marks on my hands from wiping my face. He was just staring at me. I don’t actually know what face he was making because of the mask but I like to think his mouth had dropped open from the sight.

“Good girl,” came out of his mouth a moment later, “Follow the leader now darling.”

He began to walk backwards slowly waving his slick member at me like it was a toy he knew I wanted (which, who am I kidding, it is). I crawled after him; I couldn’t help but take in this sight of Deadpool in full costume making me chase his cock while I crawl around my apartment. I was supposed to go out tonight. Screw that! Look at his muscles, his suit, his huge—swords. He sat on the bed and motioned for me to come over to him.

“Strip and lay across my lap.”

He stroked himself lazily while he watched me undress. Once I was laying on him the way he wanted, his warm hands started to rub my pert cheeks. He chuckled as I cooed.

“Look at you, always so wet. Did sucking my dick really turn you on that much?”

He gave my cheeks a couple smacks then took off a glove and slid his fingers over my pussy pushing a finger inside my warmth. I jumped a little at the intrusion and he put a hand on my back to steady me.

He pushed a second finger in and then finally a third. I was laying on him so nicely, moaning little moans.

“How about I just finger fuck you all night.” He was only half joking.

“I’ll cum as many times as you want, just don’t stop!”

He growled at that and started to really work his fingers inside deeper and faster. Then he stopped. I went to turn around to see why but he pushed my head back and spanked me hard, forcing a cry from my throat.

“Said she’d cum as many times as we want.”

“Yes daddy. I’ll try.”

“No darling, you will. I’m gonna make sure you do.”

He pushed me further onto the bed so my legs were off it but the rest of me was comfy. He got behind me and I heard him rummaging under my bed(how'd he know that was there?). There was only one reason you went under my bed and it had me buzzing with anticipation. His fingers found their way back inside me.

“Uhh! Daddy how much are you gonna try to fit?”

“Sorry hunny but daddy wants to see that cute little cunt stretch tonight.”

Then I heard a whirring sound and suddenly I felt intense vibration directly on my clit. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and my legs tensed.

“Daddy! It’s too much!” I wailed.

“You keep saying that sweetheart but how hard you cum tells me you like ‘too much’.”

He wasn’t wrong. Being at his mercy was a huge turn on.

“Whatever you want, I’ll do whatever you want!” I said barely making sense out of the things coming out of my mouth.

He made me cum twice with the vibrator before removing it and his fingers. He decided to torture me by licking my pussy so teasingly that I was sobbing. I was barely there, he could do anything at this point and id let him.

“Time for princess to really get fucked.” He cooed at me while he took his pants down. I felt him get behind me and push all the way inside me in one thrust. I cried out and he stuffed the fingers that had been inside me into my mouth.

“Fuck you’re so hot, fuck fuck fuckk!” He groaned pumping into me.

Reaching down next to himself he picked up the vibrator and put it back up against me. Stars exploded inside me. Waves of pleasure crashed over me at different levels. Then he moved it from my clit and pulled all the way out of me and pushed the vibrator inside me instead. He just watched me shiver and twitch. Overjoyed with the scene, the merc gave my ass a couple good slaps.

“You’re my doll, my play thing. You take it however I want and you cum when I say. Got it?”

“Y-yes Deadpool.” I managed to choke out.

“Good. Now daddys gonna cum inside your pretty pussy.”

I couldn’t do anything but nod as he pulled out the unit and pushed himself back in. He immediately started with a punishing pace getting as deep as he could and buried my face in the bed. Every time he hit the back I could feel a beautiful pressure building.His free had started to spank me and I came hard on him gripping the sheets.Finally he let out a cry and I felt his cock pulsing inside me, filling me. He pulled out and I felt him shoot the rest over the curve of my ass. Goose bumps formed as the air cooled the wetness. He grinned at his masterpiece and stood going to grab a towel out of my bathroom. He cleaned me up and pulling me into his arms, kissed me on the forehead.

“Fuck, I’m starting to like these visits.”

“Me too DP.” I smiled curling into him.

“That’s for next time sweet heart.”

My eyes went wide and He just laughed.

 


End file.
